The long range goals of the program are to contribute to a basic understanding of the pathophysiology of thrombus formation and resolution. Specific areas of investigation include: structure of adult and fetal fibrinogen; the mechanism of fibrin self-assembly; structure and function of the Cold-Insoluble Globulin of Plasma (CIg); pathways of fibrinogen turnover and catabolism; the nature of cellular fibrinogen synthesis, assembly, and secretion. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Mosesson, M.W. and Finlayson, J.S.: The Search for the Structure of Fibrinogen, in Prog. Hemost. Thromb. (T.H. Spaet, Ed.) 3, 61, 1976. Mosesson, M.W., Amrani, D.L. and Menache, D.: Studies on the Structural Abnormality of Fibrinogen Paris I. J. Clin. Invest., 57, 782. 1976.